A New Strain of Saiyan Blood
by TrunksAndGohan
Summary: The stories of Reyuko, the son of Raditz and his new found friends and family on earth as they work to triumph against evil.


**A New Strain of Saiyan Blood**  
><strong><span> Chapter One<span>**

It was like any normal afternoon at Kame house, Oolong and Puar were watching TV with Yamcha, while Master Roshi was flipping through his nudie magazines. It was not uncommon for a disturbance in the area to hide itself from those at the Kame house before it revealed itself to those who could sense powerlevels, but on this day, those at Kame house saw a space pod hit the earth through the window behind the television. After a few minutes of fear driven comments and dialogues mostly because this would have marked yet another villain I mean, they had just defeated Buu, Cell, Frieza and etc, Yamcha thought it be best that he would send a call over to Capsule Corp.

_"Bulma ... I think we may have a problem, we saw another spaceship land and I am not going to be fighting whatever comes out of it"_ - Yamcha  
><em>"Yamcha you really are a coward! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AND NOT GOKU OR VEGETA YOU STUPID IDIOT!."<em> - Bulma  
><em>"I don't think Goku has a phone and I am not calling your ass of a husband!"<em> - Yamcha  
><em>"Fine ... be that way, I'll let -you- deal with whatever comes out of this creepy space ship you saw."<em> - Bulma  
><em>"Okay okay! Vegeta is rad and stuff and ... Bulma please help, I am beginning to sense a big power level, certainly higher than everybody except Vegeta and Goku's and for all we know this thing is masking their power!"<em> - Yamcha  
><em>"Fine Yamcha, I'll talk to Vegeta ... and I think Gohan and Goten are here today visiting Trunks .. I'll send them and Vegeta out to see this."<em> - Bulma

After the phonecall ended, Bulma preceeded to head to the meal room where the boys and Vegeta were eating their meals.

_"Wow, this is still hard to get over seeing."_ - Bulma  
><em>"What Bulma?"<em> - Gohan  
><em>"You Gohan, and the little ones. I still can't grasp the fact you have a kid and you're 25 years old and Goten and Trunks are 15 and 14." - Bulma <em>  
><em>"Well, it happens, and at least we are all still friends."<em> - Gohan  
><em>"Hmph."<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"Anyway guys, Yamcha and Master Roshi said they saw a spaceship land and Yamcha sensed a powerlevel higher than everyone but Goku and Vegeta's, and he said it could be masking the power level"<em> - Bulma  
><em>"WHAT!"<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"Not another one..."<em> - Goten  
><em>"Bring the idiot on!"<em> - Trunks  
><em>"Mom is going to be pissed if we have to fight something again..."<em> - Gohan  
><em>"Well, Yamcha gave me the coordinates and the four of you are going since we can't find Goku."<em> - Bulma  
><em>"When?"<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"NOW YOU IDIOT THIS THING COULD KILL US ALL!."<em> - Bulma

So, after finishing their meals the four headed over to the site, and to their amazement they saw a crashed Saiyan space pod, not yet opened, and were shocked at the power that came by, they never thought they would meet anything this strong again. Vegeta warned them to be on their guard because Frieza's goons used to use them and this might not be friendly at all, especially since the Saiyan race was wiped out. After the boys acknowledged his words, they all trembled as the door began to open, and when the door opened out came a man decently built with short hair, wearing Saiyan battle armor without a scouter, and the scariest thing to them was ... the man had a tail!.

_"This cannot be, the Saiyans are wiped out! Who is this imposter!"_ - Vegeta  
><em>"Uh-oh."<em> - Trunks, Goten in unison  
><em>"Hmm."<em> - Gohan  
><em>"So this is planet Earth ... it's actually not a dump."<em> - Reyuko

As the man stepped out of the ship he walked up to the gathered four, looking them all over, directing a smile towards Vegeta.

_"What the hell are you smiling at!"_ - Vegeta  
><em>"Nothing, I thought our prince would be a little ... taller."<em> - Reyuko  
><em>"I'm not your prince you imposter!"<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"Whoa ... that guy looks like a combination of dad and his brother!"<em> - Gohan  
><em>"He looks really familiar.."<em> - Goten  
><em>"I WILL KI-"<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"VEGETA, SILENCE ... look at him Vegeta. He looks like dad and his brother..."<em> - Gohan  
><em>"Hmm, you must be Kakarot's oldest son."<em> - Reyuko  
>*The four have a unison look of shock on their faces*<p>

_"My dads name is GOKU. G-O-K-U."_ - Goten  
><em>"Shut up little one, it's Kakarot."<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"And you are the young one. I don't have your name, but your brother's name is Gohan, and I am your cousin, the son of Raditz, Reyuko."<em> - Reyuko  
><em>"Raditz did have a kid! That long haired liar!"<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"Vegeta, he didn't want anybody to know for fear of me being hunted down. He left a bunch of transmissions in my pod from before I was sent out, in my young years, and before he died. He sent me into a comment so I would be frozen until one day I would wake up away from Frieza able to live a life on my own. His words inspired me so I went from planet to planet challenging the top warriors and training. Apparently my power level was near the highest in the universe."<em> - Reyuko  
><em>"Are you a Super Saiyan?"<em> - Goten  
><em>"No, little cousin I am not. According to my research, with being Frozen I am the exact same age as Gohan, he might be a couple months older than me, by the way. And I did not come here to take the planet over, it seems my dad was an idiot and got killed, and after talking to Friezas scattered goons I realized Vegeta had a change of heart and I decided to come and live a normal life."<em> - Reyuko

Right after he finished his sentence, Trunks and Goten both go Super Saiyan, Goten catches him off guard and Trunks rips off his tail."

_"My ... ta... my tail!"_ - Reyuko  
><em>"If you want to live here you can't go all ape crazy."<em> - Trunks  
><em>"They do have a point cousin." - Gohan "I guess *sighs* I guess that's alright. Tell me, where is Kakarot. I'd like to meet my uncle now, and train with you guys, I want to become a Super Saiyan. If I can go Super Saiyan imagine the power I could have. I would be a great ally to you guys. And don't worry you can trust me. I realized Saiyans aren't as brutal as father said we were. I realized Frieza had a big influence on us all, and yes we are inclined to get money and fight, I know that we have good genes in us."<em> - Reyuko  
><em>"Fine, we will take you."<em> - Vegeta  
><em>"Yeah you need to meet my mom, she is super smart!"<em> - Trunks  
><em>"No you need to meet my mom she is your aunt!"<em> - Goten

After Goten and Trunks' little fight, Vegeta picks them up and punts them one by one, and flies off, left in a shock Reyuko just stands there, doing nothing."

_"Come on, cousin, we get a little weird here, but you should fit in."_ - Gohan  
><em>"Thank you, Gohan, tell me what is your brother's name?"<em> - Reyuko  
><em>"Goten, and him and Trunks can be annoying, but do not let them bother you. We have many things to do and people for you to meet, I want to help make your transition to life on earth as easy as possible."<em> - Gohan

After Gohan's words, Reyuko and Gohan catch up to the rest of them, and head on to meet the others and help start Reyuko's new life.


End file.
